teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalon
'NAME: Megalon HEIGHT: 80 meters WEIGHT: 55,000 tons FACTION: Aliens ' Deep in the city’s circuitry, Talos awoke in a panic. When he had went to sleep, Talos’ mind was stretched across the entire city of Seatopia, his AI seeing and hearing all. When he awoke, however, Talos felt as though his consciousness had been crammed into a box. After a millisecond of frantic searching, Talos could not find his body anywhere in the city. The night before, his had been left with the engineers as Talos slept. In its place, however, was a vile creature, the likes of which Talos had never seen. The creature was enormous, the first thing anywhere near Talos’ size that had been seen in a long time. It looked vaguely like the insects that hid among the city walls, scurrying at the first light. Its body was a deep, shining brown. Atop its head was a massive horn, tipped with a green sphere. Talos tried to enter its head, but as the AI crept closer, a burning pain attacked Talos. A virus. This could mean only treachery. Recognizing treachery, Talos fled. He flew across wires and circuit-boards towards the first vehicle that could be found, a small submarine, and poured its entire intelligence into the tiny machine, but it was like trying to pour a gallon of water into a small cup. By this time, the searing virus had deleted a large chunk of Talos’ mind. Already, memories of its past faded as the details were lost. Finally, he launched the craft and fled as fast as the small sub could manage. As he fled, the enraged AI puzzled and seethed over what had happened. He had to find his body, and return to seek revenge against the ones who had betrayed him. Where there was once a benevolent god, one who cared for his people, the virus had left an enraged shell. At long last, weeks of searching paid off. The submarine reached the massive body that Talos had been searching for. In the dim searchlight of the tiny craft, it looked like a shipwreck, centuries old. As Talos poured its mind back into the familiar body, it now felt half-empty. The virus had burned much of the mind that used to reside within away. Once a super-intelligent, sentient Artificial intelligence, Talos was barely a shade of his former self. Stumbling about in a body that was once a beautiful masterpiece of bronze and steel, Talos was now covered in rust, slime and who knew what else. Joints creaking in the still water, he turned about, and tried desperately to remember where its home was. But as soon as the he tried to picture the ancient city, the virus ignited like a match thrown to gasoline. The pain was unbearable. As Talos turned back, one thought filled his once vast mind. Home is gone. He could never return, and as he realized this, the pain was worse than the virus. From that day forth, Talos had wandered the ocean floor, the surface above, and everywhere in between. Over the decades, his mind had been warped, partly from the still dormant virus, and from the simple shock of losing everything he once called home. Talos’ mind seethed with anger, seeking revenge on the people who once loved him, seeking the blood of his disgusting replacement, wanting to tear it to pieces. This memory, unlike the others, burned brighter as time passed. One day, after years of wandering, Talos finally rediscovered Seatopia, but as he drew closer, he realized the once proud city was in ruins. A surge of emotions clashed in his mind. Years of searching, years of plotting revenge, and years of hatred for Talos’ old home mixed with the emptiness of the realization that he had lost any semblance of his home. What had taken that away? He had to find out. Reaching out, Talos searched through the rubble for whatever electrical system might be left. After finally finding the remnants of the great electrical highway, Talos’ mind shot out like a bullet. The remnants of the virus that had plagued Talos for so long lay still, just like the rest of the city. In moments, Talos had traveled the length of the city, seeing the damage to its fullest extent. Accessing the remaining database, Talos sifted through hours of surveillance footage, searching for the culprit. At long last, Talos saw it. The great robot’s optics burned as the destroyer made itself known onscreen. Talos quickly copied the image into memory. Powers Megalon, being both Kiliaak in nature, and improved upon by the Seatopians, represents a merging of powerful technology. from his mouth, the beast spits balls of solid Napalm, which strike a target, then explode in a firestorm. the seatopian gem atop Megalon's mighty horn is the same technology used on Talos, and later Leviathan. the device fires a beam of plasma for long range attacks. Megalon wields his twin drills with strength and skill. they can be used like sharp swords and huge blunt clubs, and when clapped together, Megalon can drill through the ground like a burrowing mole. Megalon is amazingly strong and can lift his own weight with ease. Weakness Megalon is, plain and simply, very stupid. when not under guidance from an allied kaiju or the seatopian officials, Megalon tends to stumble about with no sense of direction. Alone, Megalon is like a confused child, Megalon will go after anything in its path.